


Help Me

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You help Peter wrap gifts.Christmas Prompt: Wrapping Gifts
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Help Me

_HELP!_ was the desperate text message Peter sent you late Sunday afternoon. You’re not entirely sure what you expected when you walked into his room, but the scene in front of you makes you burst into fits of laughter.

“This isn’t funny!” he protests, trying very, very hard to stop his webs and superhuman sticky fingers from tearing any more of the wrapping paper stuck to his hands and scattered over the room.

It’s like a Christmas massacre. Or a household with a bushel of kids on Christmas morning. There’s wrappings everywhere. Paper and tape and bows and boxes all ripped and piled around him. You control your laughs long enough to speak.

“What happened?” you ask through the giggles. His face is so precious, a mix of panic, confusion, and sheepish looks.

“I was wrapping gifts when a bird flew into the window and startled me so I accidentally shot out a web and then… well… this happened.” He lifts his hands, a box stuck to one, a sheet of blue wrapping paper with white trees stuck to the other. “Stop laughing and help me! If Aunt May sees all of this, I’m dead.”

“Because of the mess or because you clearly spent way too much on people?” you ask as you shift some gift bags to the side with your foot to reveal a high tech gadget he failed to wrap properly.

“Either! Both! Now help!” He extends his hands towards you in a frenzy. Carefully navigating your way through the fallout of the disaster, you crouch down to where he’s seated and grab hold of the box.

It takes a couple of good yanks, but the box does eventually rip away from his fingers. The wrapping paper takes a little more finesse since it just tears off around him and still remains stuck to his skin.

Ten minutes later, all the gift wrappings destroyed beyond usability have been discarded into a trash bag and you and Peter are sitting across from each other on the floor, carefully wrapping the gifts. He really did spend entirely too much money on everyone. You’ve realized he has a gift for every single Avenger and that alone adds up quick.

You grab the next gift to wrap; a shadow box. You turn it over in your hands right as Peter notices you have it. Despite his sudden shout not to look and a quick scramble on his knees across the floor to try to steal it away, you see what it is.

The main piece of it, the background so to say, is a math test with both of your names on it; a partner test. It’s how you two had met. On top of it and placed strategically inside the box are various little things from your friendship; a ticket stub from a movie you saw, a picture of the two of you on a field trip, torn pieces of paper with each of your signatures on them from notes you’d passed back and forth, scrabble tiles at the bottom spelling out the words BEST FRIENDS, and a little vial of sand.

Peter has that sheepish look again and you can tell he’s nervous you don’t like it. On the contrary, it’s the most thoughtful gift you think you’ve ever gotten.

“You made this?” you ask with a smile.

“Aunt May helped.” He sits back on his heels, knowing there’s no point in removing it from your hands now.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Really?” He looks up hopefully and you nod.

“Do I have to wait until Christmas to keep it?” You already find yourself clutching it to your chest. You know exactly where you want to put it in your room already.

“I uhh… guess not.” He shrugs and you can see the bit of smile on his lips. You rock forward just enough so that you can press a quick kiss to his cheek. His skin instantly turns pink and his eyes widen.

“Thank you,” you whisper. It takes a few moments for the stun on his face to fade and he starts babbling through a response. You chuckle and place the shadow box off to the side. “Let’s finish these up, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
